Facts Of Life
by Hikari Dragoness of Light
Summary: He had everything, family, love, friends. Till the alchemists took them all away. Now, Scar's out for revenge. But will a blast from the past make him rethink his actions? ScarOC Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I love watching TV!

Ed: This is your second story to start in one night!

Me: I know. I love it. But I can't decide.

Al: You are very funny at times, so what can't you decide.

Me: I can't decide if it should be his sister, or his old girlfriend.

Everyone: ……………………

Me: WHAT! He's cool?

Ed: … Who's up for ice cream? I am, come on?

Summary: We know Scar had a brother, but if he had a little sister too. When the military attacked, he sent her and his girlfriend away quickly. But as he watched the two disappearing into the distance, a bomb was dropped only a few feet from them? Now, Scar has no one left, what will he do?

Me: I love romance!

Ed: …

Everyone: …

Me: … WHAT?

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.

P.S. I don't know Scar's real name, so I'll stick with Scar. K?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams, past_

Chapter 1: Dreams Of Past Life

_The day was bright and peaceful for the people of Ishbal. Mothers and daughters were doing normal things, washing clothes, cooking, doing the garden, and teasing the boys because they beat them again at tag._

_Fathers and sons were doing random things, yelling, laughing, wrestling, and the sort, all except one boy._

_Scar laughed, and blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he stuck his head out of the water. "Hehehe, hey Lila."_

_The girl he addressed as Lila laughed as she looked at the boy in the river. "You'll never catch me off guard when I'm near the river," she laughed._

_Lila had long flowing black hair that tumbled down her back to her waist. It was in a ponytail like always with a gold hair tie Scar had given her awhile back. Her eyes were crimson, just like any other of her nation, but they hers were filled with more warmth and kindness then imaginable. Her skin, like the others, was nicely tanned._

_She stood up, her off white dress showing off her amazing figure. She was what any guy wanted, and Scar had the luck to have her._

"_Oh you," laughed Lila, reached out, and taking his hand. "Let's get you dried off before you catch a cold."_

_Scar laughed again and got up, letting his girlfriend led his to a tree on top of a hill. He loved this place. His brother and him came here when they could, and Lila and him came here all the time just to get away from everyone else._

_Scar sat down, his back to the tree; smiling as he looked over the city he lived in. It was so peaceful, so nice._

_Lila smiled as she leaned against her boyfriend, looking out at the city as well. She loved it. She loved everything about her home, her life. It was perfect. She lived in the perfect town, with the perfect people, under the perfect god, with the perfect boyfriend. There was nothing wrong in her life, and if there were, it was so little, it was unnoticeable._

"_Hey Lila can I ask you something?"_

_Lila giggled. "You already did Scar." Scar was what everyone called him. He hated his other name, and flatly refused to be called it, and in time, everyone forgot what it was and called him Scar, even his own brother._

"_I mean, well… uh… UR!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Lila always did this! She always liked to twist his words just to play around with him._

"_I know, I know," giggled the girl, smiling at the look on his face._

_Scar rolled his eyes, and put an arm around her shoulders. "You love twisting my words, don't you?"_

"_Yes and is that your question?"_

"_What is this? 20 questions?"_

"_No, we've only done about four."_

_Scar sighed in defeat, and put his face in his other hand. After a moment, he looked back up at her. "Lila… um… well… I was wondering… if… if when the elders think we're old enough… would you… would you…" Before he could finish, someone shouted his and Lila's names._

"_SCAR! LILA! COME QUICK! THE MILITARY!"_

_Scar jumped up, and grabbed Lila's hand, racing down the hill. A few weeks ago, an alchemist came and showed them the horrid thing! When one man attacked, things got out of hand. But they finally left. Everyone thought it was over._

"_SCAR QUICKLY," yelled his older brother. "KIM IS STILL AT HOME!"_

_Lila gasped, and ran as fast as she could to keep up with Scar. Kim was Scar's little sister. She was three now, and had just started learning how to read their bible. She meant so much to all three of them and the city. Her optimistic ways could make anyone smile and feel better._

_As the two neared the house, they could hear a crying._

"_KIM!" Scar slammed his fist against the military men trying to get in. He opened the door quickly, and pulled Lila in, slamming it shut again. "Come on!" He led her up the stairs, and into the child's room._

_Kim was huddled in a corner, clutching her doll, and sobbing hysterically._

_The two raced over to her, her big brother lifting her up._

"_Hush Kim, hush, it's ok."_

_Kim was a small girl who looked exactly like her big brother, except her hair was longer. She sniffled as her brother held her tight, looking out the window at the same time._

"_Shot, there are so many." He handed Kim to Lila, and raced to his brother's room, coming back with a few guns slung over his shoulder. "Let's go." He grabbed Lila's hand, and they raced out of the house._

_Scar's older brother looked back. "SCAR! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"_

_Scar nodded, and turned, running towards the only place that wasn't under attack yet, the hillside. There, he stopped, looking back at the city. It was in flames, people running, trying to get away. He turned back to Lila, hating the look of fear on her face._

"_Lila, get out of here now. Get as far away as possible, find someplace safe. When the fighting is over, I'll find you, I promise. Take Kim too."_

"_NO," yelled Lila. "I won't leave you Scar! I won't let you die! I love you!"_

_He knew by the look in her eyes that she meant it, that she wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't go. He had seen that look before._

_They were silent for a moment then Scar pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back a few seconds later, pulling a ring from his pocket, and putting it on her finger. "I promise. I'll come get you," he whispered, his forehead against hers. "I promise, but please get yourself and Kim to safety."_

_Lila looked at the ring then back up at Scar, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Scar…" She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, I'll go. But don't you dare die, or I'll bring you back and hurt you for scaring me!"_

_Scar smiling gently, and nodded. "I promise." He ruffled Kim's hair. "Just get to safety."_

_Lila turned, and raced around the hill, nearly tripping over a rock that fell into the river. She cast a look back at Scar, who was watching her go._

_Scar sighed in relief as Lila neared the bend of the hill. She'd be safe on the other side. She could run without worry. He shifted, about to turn around, when the sound of something flying through the air made him look up._

_A bomb was flying towards the hill, right where Lila was._

"_LILA! KIM!" Scar raced forward when someone grabbed him. "NO! LET ME GO!" His eyes widened as the bomb hit, and he heard a loud, agonized scream and a loud, crying scream. Flames erupted from the spot, and flared up, soon engulfing the entire hill. "No…"_

_Scar's brother gritted his teeth in anger and sorrow as he held his brother back. He tightened his hold when Scar suddenly tried to get free again. "YOU CAN'T HELP THEM SCAR!"_

"_NO! LET ME GO! SHE'S NEVER CAUGHT OFF GUARD WHEN SHE'S BY THE RIVER! SHE'S ALIVE! LET ME GO! THEY'RE ALIVE I KNOW IT! LILA! LILA ANSWER ME! LILA YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! LILA! KIM! ANSWER ME YOU TWO! LILA YOU CAN'T DIE NOW, NOT NOW! LILLLLLLLLLA!"_

_His brother pulled him away, shaking his head as his brother fought to get to his girlfriend and their little sister. "Scar, you can't help them now. Let it go. There is no help for them now."_

_Scar fell silent as his brother forced him back onto his feet, the soldiers running at them. His hands suddenly pulled out the guns he had brought and started firing at the soldiers. They killed his sister and his fiancé, they would pay dearly now, they would pay!_

Scar's fangurl- thanks for the advice. I hope you liked my first chapter. It just gets weirder from here on out. I hope it's as good as yours.

Scar: I will kill you.

Me: Aw come on Scar, it's just a fan fiction. It's not real.

Scar: YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN THIS STORY IS OVER!

Me: BUT I'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE IN THE MAKING!

Scar: DEAD! DEAD!

ME: R&R! AL! ED! HELP!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: YEAH! I liked my last chapter. So romantic.

Winry: YES SO ROMANTIC!

The boys: Wow… girls are so weird.

Scar: Give me a gun.

Me: Why?

Scar: So I can shoot myself.

Me: (Sigh) you have no sense of fun, besides, it's just a story, not truth, and you don't have to do anything, you can completely ignore me.

Scar: Fine, I'll do just that.

Me: (Thinking) wow, I never noticed how cool he looks with that scar. (Goes into daydream state).

Scar's fangurl: Awww I feel so loved. Thanks for the review and support. By the way, love your fic. Coming along great. BUT STOP LEAVING ME IN SUSPENSE! (Sniff) Why must so many put suspense?

Tsume-Hiei luver: Aw, a faithful reader, now I really feel loved. Yeah, Scar's like, one of my favorite characters too. And you've got to feel sorry for him, losing everything and all.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 2: Fight And Flight

The fire shot forward, burning his pant leg a little as he raced away from the alchemists. They had all their state alchemists there, with about a thousand other men, all bent on killing him for killing other dogs of the military. He did take notice though, that Ed and Al weren't there.

"AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

Alchemy made things were flying everywhere as Scar raced away from them, trying to get away. A locket around his neck caught the light as he turned down a street and raced on.

Ever since the day Lila and Kim were killed, he hated everything to do with the military. And when his brother died, he hated everything about alchemy. The locket he kept around his neck had two pictures in it. One was of him, his brother, and Kim; the other was Lila and he. He never took it off, nor did he ever remove the ring on his finger. It was suppose to be his wedding ring, but as his bride-to-be was killed, it served as a reminder to what almost was.

Dark clouds covered the setting sun, and began dropping rain drops down onto the city. At least he'd be safe from the fire.

Scar slammed his right hand to the ground, letting loose his alchemy power.

The guns started firing at him as he turned and ran again.

The rain fell harder and harder. In a few moments he was soaked to the bone. But even with the rain, the military chased him; firing everything they had at him.

Scar smirked as he took a quick and sudden turn to go down another street. He was less lucky. His feet slipped on the wet ground, and in the split second he was off balance, something shot up from the ground, slamming him in the chest and stomach.

He felt the wind being knocked out of him as whatever had hit him disappeared. Something else shot up and if he hadn't moved, it would have hit his heart, instead, it cut into his shoulder and vanished.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!"

Scar turned quickly as guns fired again. One hit the chain of his locket, breaking it, and sending the trinket flying out into the road.

'Shot, I can't lose that,' Scar thought as he quickly turned and dived for the locket. His hands closed around it as a gun went off. His eyes grew wide as the bullet went through his leg, and hitting a wall, covered in his blood.

"WE'VE GOT HIM NOW!"

Scar swore silently as he raced away, slowed down by his bleeding leg. He was not going to die by the hands of these murderers! He was not going to be killed by those that took everything he loved and held dear. He was going to kill those who killed them, and then he would die in peace! He wouldn't die till he avenged his people's deaths, and the death of his family.

The sound of something flying through the air broke him from his thoughts. That sound… He turned his head to see a bomb flying at him. He wouldn't get away in time!

The bomb hit a street post and bounced away two seconds before it exploded, but Scar caught the force of it, and was thrown into a wall. His body landed on the wet ground, the locket falling out of his hand, lying just an inch away from his fingers.

It had fallen open, revealing the two pictures protected from the water. He looked at it as he heard the military people racing at him. He couldn't move his body at all, and blood continued to flow from the wounds.

'Lila, brother, Kim.'

The first picture was his siblings and him. All of them were smiling happily, waving at Lila, who had taken the picture. It had been taken on Kim's third birthday. The second one had been taken the day before the alchemist came. Scar had his arms wrapped around Lila from behind, one over her shoulder, and the other under her arm. His brother had taken the picture right after Scar had kissed her, so he caught both of them smiling very happily.

"HE'S DOWN!"

"Do we kill him sir?"

"No."

Scar reached out, trying to get the locket. Less then half an inch left… "AH!" A foot pressed down hard on his hand, stopping his attempt to grab the locket. A hand reached down for the locket. "No… no that's… mine…" His vision blurred and he fainted from blood lose.

"Well would you look here," Hughes said, bending down and picking up the locket that was less then an inch from Mustang's foot. Havoc, Hawkeye, and Mustang looked down at the two pictures. "Seems our culprit had a love life at one time."

"That doesn't look like him, the boy in the picture looks too happy to be Scar," Mustang muttered.

"It's him, see the hair and eyes," pointed out Havoc, not realizing Mustang was being sarcastic.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and looked down at the man on the ground. "Well, what do we do?"

Mustang looked down at the man they had been chasing for so long. Many wanted him dead, but then again, Ed wouldn't like it, it was stupid, but hey, the kid had a good heart. So… "Put him in a cell. I know there is one section for Ishbalians, not sure if there is a cell left, but put him in there."

They nodded, and two officers walked forward, putting chains on the man and pulling him up.

Hughes looked down at the locket, and then walked over to the unconscious man being pulled into a car by the soldiers. He put the locket in the man's pocket, and nodded to the soldiers.

Scar's eyes opened slowly. Dark. He blinked, and his vision cleared. What happened the night before came back to him, and his hand went automatically to where his locket usually was. It was gone. He frantically searched around him, and then checked his pockets. There it was.

Scar sighed in relief and opened it to make sure his pictures were there. They were. Now that he was sure the locket was safe, time to guess where he was and how to get out.

He looked around, and saw at once he was in a cell. There was one door, which had a small window. Great, and this would be alchemy proof no doubt. He slid down the wall to rest on the floor. How could he get out now?

He ran a hand through his hair, taking notice of the bandages wrapped around his chest, stomach, shoulder, and leg. Well, he would have a hard time getting out anyways, why not make walking hard?

His eyes fell on the ring around his finger. He clinched his fist, watching his knuckles turn white under the tan of his skin. Why did this happen? Why did they have to come and ruin his life? He had everything he needed, everything he wanted. The city was at peace, everyone was doing great, they didn't have anything to worry about; everyone was there for everyone else.

Then those stupid alchemists came and ruined it all. Alchemy ruined his life. In less then a month, he lost everything he cared about, everything that made life worth living. His brother, his sister, his city, but most of all the love of his life. If those military dogs hadn't come, he wouldn't be here, injured, alone, angry, with this mark on his arm, he would be in a nice warm house, with his brother, his sister, and Lisa, who would be his wife.

Now all of it was gone, and there was no chance to get it back, not even alchemy could change that.

His anger suddenly burst, and the next second, he found himself standing up, his fist against the wall, where a large and deep dent now was. A small camera in a dark corner of the ceiling watched him as he kicked the wall then punched it again.

"DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL!"

After a moment, his little outburst ended, and Scar slumped to the ground, his body hurting badly.

As the hours slowly ticked by, the silence pressed in against his ears. He needed to get out soon. He couldn't stay here any longer. His eyes fell on the huge dent he had made. He stood up slowly, and walked over, looking at the dent. His fist connected with the metal, dead center, and it shattered.

Alarms went off at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ah, I'm getting better!

Others: … well… you are a little.

Me: Yes! I am putting in plenty of detail, and everything! IT'S PERFECT! Now what to do next?

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Me: (Dancing) oh yeah, oh yeah, I got reviews!

Hiei: (Grabs me and forces me into a chair where other tie me down).

Me: WHAT! HIEI? You're in the wrong story.

Hiei: No I'm not, I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews this time.

Me: Hiei… saying thank you. OH GLORIOUS DAY! HIEI IS NO LONGER A SELFISH ARAGONT IDIOT!

Hiei: (Sweat-drops) Yeah, anyways thanks for the review everyone. We'll go into much more detail next time. K?

Chapter 3: Others Like Me

The alarms echoed in Scar's ears as he raced through the rows of cells, all of who were empty. Soldiers appeared, blocking his exit. He slammed his hand to the wall, which blew up, leaving him a clear path to the outside, which he took.

His body was already protesting, but he ignored the pain. The wound in his shoulder opened and blood soaked through the bandages. Ok, he'd have to get help for that.

He took a sharp turn, his clothes soaked from the rain that was still falling from the other night. It was almost pitch black outside. They'd never find him.

The sounds of shouts alerted him to the coming enemies.

But they sure as hell would try.

He jumped over a wall, and raced down an alley, jumping a second wall.

He spotted flashlight beams hitting the ground and buildings nearby. He needed to find a hiding place quickly, very quickly.

Voices were soon apparent over the roar of the rain, and thunder.

He jumped over a trashcan, and landed with a gasp of pain. His leg was hurting worse then every. Pain sheared through his body, intensifying the pain from his other wounds.

The sounds were drawing nearer.

Scar looked around in the darkness, hoping to see something. He forced himself up, and hurried as fast as he could to the left. His foot suddenly slammed against something very solid, and very low, sending him flying forward into a river. A beam of light landed right where he had been seconds before as his head slammed against a rock, knocking him out.

"We lost him sir!"

"KEEP LOOKING!"

Sunlight lit the lands about fifty miles from central. A small town was stationed there, safe from the feared military as long as they did not do anything.

Ishbalians were walking around the streets of the village, some working outside on something, others working in the fields.

On the banks of the river that flowed from central to there, lay a young man, unconscious. His clothes were torn from the trip down river. The injuries he had were open, and bleeding, and there were new ones too, mostly simple scratches. A locket was clutched tightly in his hand, the chain tangled around his fingers.

A group of young boys and girls walked over, intent on either playing, doing laundry, or cleaning food.

"WHOA!"

"Oh my!"

"QUICK! GET SOMEONE!"

"Is he alive?"

"He's breathing!"

"Who is he?"

"He's one of us!"

A few adults raced over to see what the children were so interested in.

"Everyone, get back! Oh dear, quickly, let's get him cleaned up, he won't last much longer!"

The village was in an uproar about the stranger that washed up on the banks. Rumors spread quickly like in the city. About who he was, his condition and such.

People were trying to see who it was, and soon, the healer became annoyed, and forbid anyone from entering except the elders, and him.

"Isn't it exciting," a girl about 25 asked her friends, who were talking excitedly about the stranger?

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"I wonder if he's cute?"

"What about you Lila?"

The girl addressed as Lila, looked up. She looked exactly like she did when she had lived in Ishbal, except for the scar across her cheek. She got it when a bomb exploded right next to her.

Lila shrugged, and went back to staring at the ground.

That's all anyone really got out of her. She didn't talk often. She was found on the banks of a river, nearly dead. When she was well enough to move and talk, she had disappeared, only to come back a month later, looking scared and sick. Since then, she didn't talk unless she needed to. She rejected every boy that asked for her hand in marriage, saying each time she was waiting for someone. Her friends thought her crazy for turning down so many offers, but they still knew why.

"Lila, give up," one girl, called Jasmine said. "If that boy you were waiting for was alive, he'd be here by now, and you'd be with him. Either he's dead or forgot, you need to move on."

Lila stood up and turned her back to them, tears flowing down her cheeks. "No, no I won't give up on him. He'll come, he promised me. And he never breaks promises. Never." She ran off to the small house she had.

Unlike the other houses, which had at least six rooms, hers just had a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom.

Another one of her friends, Kathy, shook her head. "She should give up, boys don't often keep promises like this."

Pain suddenly brought him back to consciousness. Gritting his teeth, and gripping the blanket around him tightly to stop himself from yelling in pain, he opened his eyes.

He was in a small room, lying on a comfortable bed. Next to him was a bed stand that had medicine, bandages, and a bowl of water on it.

Light was pouring in from the open window, bringing in a nice breeze. He could hear people talking, and chatting happily. Where was he?"

With a huge amount of effort, he pushed himself into a sitting position, letting his soar body get used to it. This still didn't tell him where he was and how he got there, but it provided him with a view of outside.

'Ishbalians,' he thought. 'What village am I in?'

The door opened and an old man walked in. "Ah good, I see you are awake."

"Where am I," Scar demanded at once, watching as the old man walked over?

"In a Ishbalian town my young friend. You are safe here. You've been out for at least two weeks. Let me check your wounds." Not waiting for a reply, the old man checked the wounds, nodding after each one.

"Who are you," Scar asked, winching when the old man touched his shoulder.

"I am Tom, the best healer in the village. I see you flinch when I check you leg and shoulder wounds. They should be healed in a week or two. Who might you be?"

Scar decided he trusted this man. It's not everyday for find your people after thinking they were all dead. "My name is Scar," he replied.

"Ahhh, yes, yes, I've heard rumors of you. The state alchemist killer."

Scar nodded.

Tom nodded too. "Would you like to walk around outside? You can use the crutches." He indicated the items leaning against the wall.

Scar nodded. He would like to go outside. Maybe some of his friends did survive the massacre. But as he thought of his friends, he thought of Lila. She wouldn't be out there, she wasn't even alive, and neither was Kim. A wave of depression washed over him as he stood up with the support of the crutches.

Tom held open the door for him, and he hobbled out a little uneven on the crutches.

People looked at him as he limped past. He looked around, taking in the sights, the smells, and the sounds. It was just like home, except smaller.

He ignored the girls staring at him. He promised Lila his love right before she died, and he wouldn't go back on his promise, even if she were gone.

Scar headed towards a tree and sat down with his back to it. He was already tired after the effort of dragging himself around, and he hadn't seen half the town.

His eyes suddenly widened as he looked at his hand. His ring was gone! He groped for the locket, and with relief, found it, and to even more relief, found his ring on the repaired chain.

With that comfort, he looked over at the small town, giving a very small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: And Scar and Lila are so close!

Everyone else: … well… not as much detail.

Me: I couldn't think.

Reviewers I'm just too lazy to write everyone's name down. THANK YOU!

Scar: I AM NOT A PLUSHIE!

Me: SCAR! I WAS SAYING THANK YOU AND YOU INTERUPTED ME! (Grabs pillow) PILLOW FIGHT!

Al: Well… she means well. And she also says thank you everyone for reviewing. You see, her earlier stories weren't very good, or just didn't get a lot of reviews, so reviews make her happy. Thank you all again!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 4: Reunion

Lila adjusted the basket of dirty laundry in her arms as she headed towards the river. She liked doing her laundry in the river, it reminded her of before the war. Whenever she was by the river, Scar would jump out at her, and usually ended in the river with her laughing.

That's what saved her life, her alertness near the river. It didn't save Kim, however. Kim died from the explosion when a piece of the bomb hit her in the heart, she died instantly and painlessly.

Lila landed in the river, and soon found herself here.

She had gone back to Ishbal one time, after she had recovered her strength. It was destroyed, bodies everywhere, blood smeared on walls, the stench of death making her sick. It was so silent, it was horrible. She had found Scar's older brother, dead, with markings on him. She couldn't find Scar anywhere, which gave her hope that he was alive. But so far, she hadn't seen or heard anything about him.

She sighed heavily, tears building up. Thinking about Scar always made her cry. She missed him so much. She just wanted him back; she would do anything to be with him again. To have his arms wrapped around her, and see his smile again. To jump out of the way and see him land in the river, and surface laughing and blushing.

She looked down at the ring on her finger; she had never taken it off. Not once. And she wouldn't.

As she reached the river, she looked around, putting down her basket of laundry. She spotted someone under a tree not more then five yards away. He looked so familiar. Wait… that hair… that face…

Lila sprinted towards the young man below the tree. It had to be him; no one else had that scar across his face. As she drew closer she saw him better, and her thoughts were almost confirmed. "SCAR!"

Scar looked up as someone called his name. He spotted the person at once. Black hair tied back in a braid, perfect figure, and an angel's voice… (…Ok that was weak…) "LILA!" He forced himself up only to be knocked back down again as Lila collided with him, her arms wrapped around him in a tight, not to mention painful, hug.

He felt pain burst through his shoulder and leg, but ignored it. He was too busy trying to figure this out. How could this be Lila if he saw her die with his own eyes? But it couldn't be anyone else.

Lila's grip on him loosened slightly as Scar pushed them up. She looked up at him, smiling happily, tears streaming down her face. "It's you," she said, her voice choked. "It's really you! I waited so long."

His eyes softened as he lifted a hand and wiped away her tears. "Yeah Lila, it's me. But how are you here? I saw the bomb hit you."

Lila's eyes filled with tears again as she looked down. "I fell in the river, Kim died when a piece of the bomb hit her in the heart… I'm sorry." She sniffed, and put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Scar. I couldn't save Kim, and she was so young. She didn't get a chance to live. I'm sorry."

The truth of her words sunk in. The happiness he had felt when he saw Lila died a little. Kim was dead and had been dead. He knew she had been dead, it truly wasn't a surprise. Lila being alive was a surprise.

Scar pulled her hands away from her face, and wiped away the new tears. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault. It was the damn dogs of the military. It's not your fault and I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you're alive." His eyes suddenly spotted the scar across her cheek. He ran his thumb along it, looking at it, then into her eyes. "Where did you get his scar?"

"The bomb, a piece cut my cheek," explained Lila, putting her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. "So you're the stranger everyone is talking about?"

Scar smiled. "Guess so." Suddenly, everything seemed a whole lot funnier. Kim and his brother were gone, he missed both deeply, but at least they died painlessly, and at least they kept Lila alive.

But in his mind, he still couldn't forgive the alchemists. He still had revenge to carry out.

"Scar look." Lila showed him the ring he gave her. "I still have it. I never forgot your promise."

He pulled out his locket with his ring on it, removed the ring, and put it back on his finger, smiling. "I didn't forget either."

Lila grinned. She suddenly turned her head when she heard voices coming closer and closer. The voices belonged to her friends.

"Lila, there you are! Oh, is this the stranger? And here I thought you were waiting," stated Jasmine, smirking.

"I was," Lila replied hotly. Jasmine wasn't really her friend; she was the village snob who hung out with Lila's other friends. "And my waiting paid off, this is the boy I was waiting for."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, looking at Scar. "Really?"

Lila nodded, glaring at the other girl.

"Oh this is so exciting," Kisa exclaimed excitedly. "Finally, something exciting!" With that, she dragged the others off.

"Don't ask," Lila snapped when Scar opened his mouth to ask.

He closed it again.

Lila sighed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." She helped him up, and walked with him as they walked towards her home.

"I'll tell Tom you'll be staying here," Lila said, opening the door, and helping him inside. After he was in bed, she went and got the medical supplies she had, and returned to see what she could do.

As she was rewrapping his shoulder, Scar spoke up. "You know, I can't stay here. I still have people to avenge."

Lila didn't reply at first. She had heard of someone killing the state alchemists. She wasn't for it or against it. It was alchemy that killed her people, yet more killing wasn't what she wanted. She couldn't stop him of course. She was angry too, and also wanted revenge. Kim, Scar's brother, her people, friends, and neighbors, killed by the devil's work of alchemy.

After a minuet, she replied. "I know, and that's why I'm coming too."

"You can't, I won't let you get hurt," said Scar firmly.

Lila stopped, and looked into his eyes, the same determined look in her eyes that was there right before Scar gave her the ring. "I'm coming with you," she said in a way that if it had been anyone else, they would have agreed instantly. "I'm not going to lose you again, got that." She reached for more bandages.

Scar reached out and grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly. She looked back at him. "You're not going to stay no matter what I say, are you?" She shook her head. He sighed, and then looked up, smiling gently. "Alright, you win." He released her hand and let her finish wrapping his shoulder.

Soon it was night. The two ate, then sat together, not really saying anything, just enjoying each other company.

"So when will we go," Lila asked after they had sat in silence for thirty minuets?

"In a week or two," replied Scar. "When I'm healed, that way, I'll be sure not to get into too much trouble."

Lila snorted. "You always get into trouble, no matter what."

"I resent that."

"Resent is such a strong word."

"Strong I guess."

Lila laughed as he sighed. Her laughter was suddenly punctured by a yawn. "Sorry," she muttered, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I'm a little tired."

"Then go to bed, I'll sleep on the couch," suggested to man sitting with his arm around her.

"You're healing, you take the bed," argued Lila.

"There isn't much difference," pointed out Scar.

"Yes there is, a bed is nicer, that's why you're getting it, you're healing."

"Take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No, you take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y…" Scar silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. An effective way to shut her up. He pulled her close, enjoying the kiss. He hadn't kissed her in so long. Before, sometimes Lila would start up an argument just so that he would silence her like this.

After a moment, he pulled back, still holding the girl close. "If we can't agree, we'll share, deal?"

Lila nodded vaguely, rubbing her eyes.

Scar grabbed the crutches and pulled himself up, Lila following him as he walked into her room.

"Stupid," she whispered.

"Stubborn."

"Annoying."

"Sensitive."

"Emotional."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

… The steady breathing answered him instead of words. He chuckled softly, closing his eyes, and letting himself drift off to sleep. He could get used to this, having Lila back and all. He had missed her so much. The rest of his family was gone, and so many of his friends were dead, but at least God had spared Lila in return for the grief that he had suffered.

Lila subconsciously smiled, as two arms tightened around her, making her feel safe, even in her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: YEAH! This is so sweet!

Ed: When do Al and me come in?

Me: Later.

Al: You know you're really putting Scar out of character.

Me: I'm allowed to have my own thoughts and theories. And theses are my thoughts and theories.

Scar's fangurl: I forgot to ask you in my review. Since Scar and Maria had … (Ok, can't write it…) is Maria going to have a baby? I hope she does! That would be SOOOO cute!

Other reviewers: It's 4 in the damn morning! I'm sorry for not mentioning everyone; I'm just really tired. But I've got to say one thing.

IntoTheWakingDawn: Someone pinch me! The author of one of my favorite stories reviewed my humble story! I can't believe it! I must be dreaming! Hiei: (Slaps me) Shut up woman, you just want the bloody author to update. Me: WAAAAAAAAAA… ok that's true, but also I can't believe it, I mean, Child Of The Forest is a great story. Kurama: Yeah, and I get a girlfriend. Me: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? GET BACK TO MY OTHER STORIES! MUKURO! HIEI IS SKIPING DUTY! Mukuro: HIEI! Hiei: Shit, bye. (Disappears).

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 5: On The Road Again (Ok, dorky title.)

A week later, Scar was healed and ready to go. It took one day for it to become common knowledge that Lila and Scar was a pair. A lot of girls felt jealous because Lila got the best looking guy ever.

They spent the days together, catching up on what they missed. And they had missed a lot.

After a week, they were loaded up with the supplies needed. Each carried a backpack with food, clothes, and other needed supplies. They had to travel as light as possible to make the trip quickly. Scar didn't tell Lila where they were headed, because even he wasn't entirely sure.

"Good luck," Kathy called as the two walked off down the road.

Lila waved back, smiling. "Will do. See you later." She turned back to face the road. They had a long walk ahead of them and who knew what else.

Scar reached over and grabbed her hand, still looking ahead.

"We'll be in central by tomorrow," stated Scar as they pulled out their blankets.

Lila had hers set up near the fire, and was ready for sleep. They had walked all day except to eat. They had spent two days already on the road. They would dump their stuff before they got to central, and then blend in. Easy, all you need are sunglasses.

"Good, maybe we can sleep on a real bed," Lila muttered, lying down.

Scar put his right behind hers, and laid down, wrapping his arms around her thing waist and pulling her close. "What, afraid of roughing it?"

"No, I just like sleeping on a bed," Lila replied, yawning, her eyes closing.

"Good point," replied Scar, closing his eyes as well.

In a moment, both were fast asleep.

The next morning, Scar was up first. He put out the fire, got out some breakfast, and two sunglasses, and then hid his stuff along with Lila's. After that, he woke her up, and gave her breakfast, and then they left.

Not ten minuets later did they spot Central with it's tall buildings, and busy streets.

No one seemed to notice two people slip into the crowd. They took notice of the amount of military men around though. They'd have to be careful.

As they rounded a corner, Scar in the lead, something ahead made him stop.

Lila, not expecting this, crashed into him. "Hey, give a little warning."

Scar quickly pushed her to the other side of the street, watching a few figures. Ed, and Al were talking to Mustang, and Havoc.

"What's wrong," Lila asked, confused by his actions?

"Alchemists. Can't do anything in this crowd, too dangerous," Scar whispered in her ear, watching the four people.

Mustang suddenly looked around, and spotted Scar. Even with the sunglasses, he knew what Scar looked like.

'Shit.' Scar grabbed Lila's hand, and raced off as soldiers closed in.

"Scar what…?"

Scar pulled her into an alley. "My face is well known to alchemists, sunglasses or no sunglasses, we've got to run."

"I can't run fast, you know that," Lila hissed.

Scar smirked, and picked her up bridal style. "Problem solved." He sprinted down the alley and turned, running away from the soldiers closing in on the area.

Lila closed her eyes, her hands gripping his jacket tightly. She flinched with each sharp turn Scar took. She could never run very fast even if she had fast reflexes. She didn't enjoy going too fast either.

"Why is there always a chase," Ed asked as the streets cleared quickly, the people running inside buildings to safety?

"Don't know, but we'll catch him this time," Mustang said, determined.

"Is he holding something," Al asked? Normally, Scar would have hit them with something by now.

"Good question."

Scar ran down an alley only to find it a dead end. "Shot," he muttered, looking back only to find soldiers and alchemists there. Lila was hiding behind him now. He told her to keep quiet.

"So, we've got you again," Mustang chuckled, walking forward, his hand ready to snap just incase.

Scar glared at him, if he didn't hit the ground fast enough, Mustang would start a fire, with him behind the wood. He took a few steps back, pushing Lila into a corner and standing in front of her, making sure no one saw her.

"You're only trapping yourself more," Mustang chuckled.

Scar smirked. "Not so." He slammed his hand to the wall before anyone moved. The red electricity flew from the wall, breaking the ground and throwing everyone else back. He slammed his hand to the wall behind him, creating a clear path. "Let's go," he hissed, pushing Lila through. He noticed the shocked and terrified look on Lila's face when she looked at him.

Deciding to care later, he scooped her up and continued running. He was almost to the street when a wall jumped up.

"I'm sorry Scar, I can't let you go this time. I've done that enough times in the past." Ed walked forward, his arm out and ready.

Scar quickly pushed Lila behind him, ready to attack if need be.

"Who's that behind you," Ed asked? "A friend?"

"None of your damn business," Scar hissed. He put his right hand to the wall quickly, and watched as a wall appeared. He slammed his hand against the one Ed made, and scooped Lila up again, running away quickly.

"Oh shit."

Ahead were about six alchemists, and a hundred soldiers. He turned around only to find the same. They were surrounded. Scar put Lila down; keeping his left arm around her and his right out, ready to attack.

"Hey, isn't that the girl from your locket," Hughes asked from next to Mustang?

Scar narrowed his eyes, but didn't answer.

"Ok," Mustang said, walking forward. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Scar sweat-dropped. Ok, that's old.

He sighed, and lifted his right hand up, removing his sunglasses as well. "Ok, I'll…" He smirked. "Take that hard way." He charged his glasses and threw then up. They exploded, covering the area in smoke.

Swiftly, he picked Lila up, created a hole in the ground to throw off their scent, and raced off.

When the smoke cleared, they took the bait and went under while the two were safe and sound in a hotel, resting.

Lila stared at her feet, her arms wrapped around her legs. It didn't make sense. The Scar she knew would never use alchemy, he didn't want anything to do with it. All of a sudden, she felt like she didn't know him. It just wasn't him anymore.

"What's wrong with you," Scar asked, lounging on the sofa?

Lila was silent for a moment then replied. "You used alchemy… the Scar I knew would never use alchemy."

Scar understood now why she had looked at him like that. Sighing, he got up and walked over. As he sat down, he put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't want this." He removed his jacket and showed her the markings on his arm. "I didn't want it. My brother gave it to me, before he died. He had the markings all over him, but he only put it on my arm."

Lila sighed, and gave him a halfhearted smile. The look of fear was gone. She nodded, and leaned against him, closing her eyes. "Ok, I guess I have to accept it. I guess… you still are the same boy I knew." She smiled a true smile as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning against the headboard. "Night."

"Night," her boyfriend replied, turning off the light, and pulling the blanket over them.

Lila couldn't sleep. After an hour she was still up. She was tired but couldn't sleep. She sighed and turned over, putting her head on the young man's chest, listening to his heart beat. He was still the same, just older, with a curse he didn't want, and people he needed to avenge, otherwise, nothing had changed.

She sighed again, and pulled the blankets up more. After thirty more minuets, she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: HOW CUTE!

Winry: Oh it's so romantic! The passion, the anger, the love, the fight, the…

Ed: They're not serious, are they?

Hawkeye: Oh please, Hikari has something planed, I know it.

Mustang: I'm afraid so.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Reviewers:

Scar's Fangurl: Yeah! Another review! And thank you!

Tsume-Hiei luver: Yeah, I like Ed, he's funny. Especially when he is called short or something. HAHA!

Chapter 6: Life

"Snowstorms are hitting the cities and towns like crazy. And in other news, the famous alchemist killer, only known as Scar, has been inactive for the last month. There is no sign of him, but the military assures everyone that the situation is under control. A special informant stated that Scar would remain inactive for a while due to an injury of some kind." The TV switched off.

"Injury my foot," Lila snorted, leaning against Scar. "So stupid, so clueless."

"Like you?"

CRACK!

"OW! Ok, now I have an injury." He sighed and groaned a little, rubbing his soar ribs. To make up for scaring her so much with his alchemy, Scar had spent every moment with her in their hiding place on the outskirts of Central.

Lila enjoyed it immensely, because before that, Scar had told her that he would be leaving in a month, only for a few days. When she heard that, she'd spent an hour crying before he could calm her down and swear to come back alive.

"I'll be leaving in the morning," Scar informed her, getting up to get something to eat.

"Where are you going again?"

"I've told you ten times, I'm not telling you! It's too dangerous."

Lila sighed, and tried a different tactic. She got up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please," she begged. "Tell me."

'Yeah right,' Scar thought. 'Like that would work. It's not working, it's not working, it's not working, crap it worked.'

"How about this, you don't ask, and I'll give you something special when I get back?"

"Deal." But she didn't release him. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just be good while you're gone."

Scar nodded, smiling slightly as Lila walked off to bed.

Lila yawned. Third day, and she was bored, and worried. She kept the news on 247, but so far, it appears Scar hadn't made his move. Maybe she should… NO!

She promised not to leave… must refrain from leaving.

UR! BORED!

Lila sighed. She was worried, she'd admit it. She wished she knew what was going on. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

It was a pretty stupid thing to think about right now when he wasn't even there, but she was initialed to think what she wanted. (Like me!)

She looked at the ring on her finger. If he had given her a ring, and he had a ring and all, then wouldn't that mean they were married. It was a strange thought, but it just came t o her. The only problem was that at the time he gave her the ring, the elders would have considered them too young to be married. That was a good question to ask when he came back.

She sighed, what a stupid thing to think about. Why in the world would she…

"Scar has been spotted again!"

Lila yelled and tumbled off the couch in shock. She must have hit the mute button again and un muted it.

"We are above the scene and following on the ground as the military chases this wanted killer. His motives for killing at least five state alchemists are unknown."

"Not again," Lila gasped as it showed the alchemists and soldiers chasing Scar again.

Her worry mounted so much she longed to run over to where he was now and help him, but she would make it worse.

Smoke covered the area. When it cleared, he was gone.

"Yet another escape from the alchemist killer. Number of deaths today, zero, number of injured, six. Why is this man doing this? If you have any information, please call the number below."

Lila turned off the news, and sighed, listening to the snow blowing outside. Worry was building up faster and faster as the snow began to get worse and worse. Why couldn't he have waited till the storms cleared?

Lila got up quickly, grabbing a lantern, and a cloak, and running to the attic. She put she lantern down and turned it on, making sure to put it on the windowsill. When that was done, she raced downstairs to get a flashlight and put on some hot tea. He'd be back soon, she was sure. She had just run into the kitchen when the lights went out.

"Shot." She grabbed another lantern and ran outside, the cloak wrapped tightly around her. He'd follow the same path he took to leave. If she traveled along it, she'd find him, besides, the town was three miles away, she'd be safe from prying eyes.

The wind hit her viciously as she proceeded forward, looking around. THERE, wow, he sure runs fast for a guy that's dripping blood… wait.

"SCAR!"

Scar limped over, blood running down his left arm from a cut below his shoulder. A bullet had scratched his cheek, and his leg was barely supporting him. His shirt was drenched in blood from his chest and stomach. As he drew near, he gave a small grin. "Hi Lila, nice whether."

"You're delusional," Lila sighed, pulling his good arm over her shoulder and dragging him to the house.

"Idiot, that's what you are! A no good, idiot," Lila scowled as Scar lay on the bed, watching her without taking in a word she was saying.

He gave a dazed smile when she stopped talking. "Repeat that, I couldn't hear you over the roar of the thunder."

Lila sighed and put her face in her hand. "Stupid, you're stupid," she repeated, crawling over to him. "Completely stupid."

"Thank you."

"Blood lose made you sick," Lila muttered, sitting down against the headboard, watching him. "Go to sleep, I'll watch you tonight."

He nodded blankly, his eyes closing almost instantly.

Lila sighed and turned on the radio, putting the volume on low as to not wake Scar.

"…A tail of blood leading from the city is leading the military to Scar's hide out…"

Lila's eyes went wide as she listened carefully. She could hear it, faintly, very faintly, voices in the distance, less then a mile. Her face grew pale under the tan of her skin as she scrambled up, wrapping the blankets around Scar, and half lifting, half dragging him to the basement and into a secret room he had fixed up when they got there incase of emergency.

When she reached the room, Scar opened his eyes. It didn't take him long to gather enough strength to walk and talk and think normally.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The military followed the trail of blood you left," Lila hissed. "Be quiet. I'll go and try to get everything to look like no ones been here."

Scar nodded as she placed him in the smaller room behind a bookshelf that looked like it was implanted in the wall.

"Stay here, and be silent," she hissed. "If need be I'll trick them, just don't leave or make a sound." She turned and left quickly; half shutting the door so she could slide in and shut it in a hurry.

She raced upstairs and did her best to make the place cold. She took ash from the fireplace and threw it everywhere to make it look like dust. She opened the windows and let the freezing breeze in to make the place cold. After five ten minuets, the sound of people outside alerted her.

"In here."

"I must say, are you sure? Looks abandoned."

"Havoc, shut the hell up."

"Ouch, looks like the horse is upset."

"I WILL END YOU!"

Lila raced for the stairs when she tripped, and hit the floor.

"I heard something!"

The door opened, and the alchemists came in, weapons at the ready.

"Hey, it's just a girl."

"She's the one with Scar!"

Mustang raised his hand, but Ed stopped him. "I'll handle this." He walked forward, smiling in a reassuring way. "Hey, I'm Edward Elric, the full metal alchemist, we're looking for a man named Scar, you seen him?"

Lila scrambled up, trying to look brave when in fact, she was terrified. "No! I won't let you take him!"

"He's killed our men," Mustang informed her.

"YOU KILLED OURS!"

"Listen, we just need to talk with him, if he has a good enough reason, charges are clear," Hawkeye said, half lying.

Lila shook her head, edging towards a flowerpot. Scar had put something in it that, when thrown to the floor, will explode. There was another part that would explode in another minuet or two. The effects weren't bad, it was more of cover.

"NO! I WON'T EVER LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME AGAIN!" She threw the flowerpot forward, where it crashed. In all the smoke that appeared, she managed to kick the door open, and run up a few steps to the attic, before racing quietly down to the basement and running into the two hidden rooms, shutting the doors, and joining Scar.

"Good job," he whispered, pulling her to him and falling silent.

"Where is she?"

"I heard her run outside!"

"I heard her run upstairs!"

"Check the basement!"

"Oh hell, check everyone!"

The sound of feet running around was unnerving, especially when, if those feet found them, they would be dead.

"Hey, down here!"

Lila pressed herself against her boyfriend, hiding her face in his shirt.

"What?"

"Light."

Lila's eyes snapped open. She had forgotten to turn off her flashlight.

"A secret room."

Scar covered her mouth to stop her loud breathing from being heard.

Seconds ticked by like hours, each movement made Lila flinch.

"Nothing sir. Nothing down here."

"She must have run. Scar isn't here. Let's move!"

The sounds soon disappeared. After an hour, they finally moved.

"Too close," Scar sighed, getting up. When he didn't feel Lila moving, he looked down.

She had fallen asleep.

Oh well. Scar sat back down, and closed his eyes. They'd be safer this way.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I really like this chapter!

Winry: OH! I know what you're gonna do!

Hawkeye: Ah romance.

Boys: Let's back away slowly.

Girls: (Smiling) Oh boys…

Boys: RUN FOR IT!

Girls: GET THEM!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Reviewers: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had writers block for the rest of this chapter, so it's still a little weak, ok. Be nice T.T. Ok, thanks for the reviews everyone, and hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 7: The Festival

"Scar please," Lila begged, hooking her arms around his neck and looking at him pleadingly. "Everyone will be there!"

"How do you know? So many are dead," retorted Scar.

"PLEASE! Come on, the festival only comes once a year," Lila begged. "All the villages get together."

The Ishbalian Festival of Life was coming up soon. It was celebrated every spring to celebrate life. There was food, dancing, music, and all the villages and Ishbalians get together to celebrate this.

Scar hadn't gone to it, not knowing about any survivors till a few months ago. He really didn't feel like going to the festival. Now all Lila had to do was stop with the eye thing.

"NO THAT DOESN'T WORK ON ME!" He looked away. 'It isn't working, it isn't working, it isn't working. Crap. It worked. Shot.'

"FINE!" Scar threw up his hand and stormed off, looking annoyed when inside, he was in a state of relief.

Lila jumped up, and smiled, locking her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you so much Scar. We need to leave this afternoon! Let's pack."

Scar grabbed her shirttail as she started running. "Remember, we don't have anything extra, except a few clothes, and a bit of food. That will take five minuets."

Lila sighed, and then smiled. "Ok, get a horse ready. Then we'll go."

They were staying at a simple cabin they found in the woods. There was a horse there too, which would provide transportation.

After six minuets, they were already off, mainly because Lila had dragged Scar out of the cabin, and took off before she herself had gotten completely on.

"Stupid," Scar mumbled, his arms around Lila, holding the reins.

"Yes you are."

Insert glare here.

"Remind me never to let you talk me into letting you drag me halfway across the continent in two days," Scar mumbled, getting off the horse, which quickly raced over to other horses.

Scar looked around, not showing it, but he was in total awe. He hadn't seen so many Ishbalians in years.

"SCAR!"

He turned in time to see Leo and Rick running over, before the younger one collided with him, clinging to his leg. "YEAH! YOU'RE BACK! AND YOU'RE NOT HURT!"

Lila laughed and walked over, smiling. "My, my, never knew you were good with kids."

"Aunty Lila," the two yelled, running over and hugging her.

Lila smiled and winked at Scar. "I met them a year ago."

Scar rolled his eyes, looking up to see the sun going down. "The first day of the festival will start soon."

The festival started at night in truth, with a big party. Every year, Ishbalians gathered from all around to come to this. They risked life itself to come, as they would pass cities with not very nice people in them. But all the time, they came safe and sound.

"Scar you need to stay with us this time," Rick stated as they walked over to a tent. "That way, incase anyone causes trouble. WHAM! You can hit them hard, and send them home like the cowards they are!"

"Yes, perhaps," Scar said as Lila clung to his left arm, smiling up at him.

"See, I told you."

"LILA!"

Lila blinked as about twenty other women hailed her. "Oh hello everyone. Nice to see you. Oh, yes this is my fiancé Scar. Um… really? Oh let's go see! Ok, I'll help… Um… Scar, apparently I've got to go, see you later."

Scar was too busy trying to keep his face go back to normal to notice her leave.

The two boys looked up at him with devilish grins. "Ooo, Scar's got a wife! Scar's got a wife!"

Scar hit the two over the head lightly before walking on, the two now clinging to his legs.

Familiar faces met him as he looked around. There was Kevin, and his sister Trinity. There was Sandy and Kristine, the most mischievous tricksters he ever knew. And others.

"Scar!"

"Hello!"

He nodded at the people who called out to him, talking to a few for a few minuets. Something just didn't feel for some reason. He knew something would happen. The military would do something. So many of his people in one place, a perfect chance to wipe them all out.

"Look, they're lighting the lanterns," Rick yelled, pointing up at many lanterns being lit. Each one had a word, family, love, peace, happiness, friendship, kindness, faith, trust, freedom, hope, and those kinds of words.

Scar looked around, a small smile on his face. There were children and teenagers playing and talking together, mothers with their babies talking to each other. People of all ages talked and laughed and played together as though they were back home.

Scar shrugged. He must just be being paranoid. After so long chasing and running from the military, he was just overreacting to simple things.

Rick and Leo looked up at Scar, before smirking at each other, and tackling Scar to the ground.

With Lila

Lila smiled as she talked to friends she hadn't seen in years, laughing and joking along with them. She felt at ease, and very happy, like she hadn't in so long. It was like everything was coming together. First she found Scar again, and now she was with friends and her kin.

She looked up as they lit the lanterns, smiling as each word glowed in the darkening night.

"Hey, what's going on over there?"

Lila followed the other women gaze towards the west. The sun was low, casting long shadows on the ground. The clouds were a bloody red, in an almost eerie way. In the distance, and coming closer quickly, were many trucks, and men in them.

"THE MILITARY!"

"RUN!"

"AHH!"

The sounds of happy people were quickly replaced by screams, and cries as people ran from the camp, away from the soldiers.

"SCAR!" Lila looked around frantically for Scar, hoping that she would find him. She could be killed! He could be killed! And to think only a minuet ago, she was laughing. "SCAR!"

"LILA!" Scar called out for Lila again, trying to hear over the sounds of screams and crying all around him. The trucks were closer then ever, in firing range.

'I should have known,' Scar thought, pushing past some people, and slamming his hand against the ground. Red lightning appeared and shot at the oncoming soldiers. Not caring whether it hit or not, he continued his search for Lila.

There was no way he'd let the military take her from him now, right when he found her.

"LILA!"

A loud explosion near him sent Scar flying back a few feet. Great, now finding anyone would be a piece of cake, smoke is so easy to see through. "LILA!"

"SCAR!"

Turning quickly at the sound of Lila's scream, he saw exactly what was wrong, and I don't mean the firing soldiers. Lila was struggling against two soldiers, who were trying to force her into one of the trucks along with others.

With a roar of fury, Scar raced forward, pulling his fist back and slamming it into the closest soldier he could hit. There was no way in hell he'd lose her now, not after having lost her for so long.

The trucks had started up again and were moving away from the camp.

Scar sped up, his eyes fixed on Lila, who was reaching out for him. He wouldn't lose her, not again, not ever again. The military killed his sister and his brother, and many of his people. If he lost Lila to the military, he'd kill any dog of the military he came across.

He reached out and grabbed Lila's hand, his other hand grabbing the bar door.

"Don't you dare let go," yelled Lila over the roar of the trucks.

"I won…" The sound of a gun going off echoed in Scar's ears as a burning pain erupted in his left arm. Lila let out a yell of horror as blood poured from a wound in Scar's arm.

The next thing Scar felt was a horrible burning sensation as something exploded about two inches from him. His hand slipped from Lila's as he crashed to the ground, pain racing through his body.

"SCAR!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hawkeye: You know, that last chapter was pretty weak.

Well, I did do pretty bad with detail, sorry, but I couldn't think. I had had writers block, and just got the idea.

Ed: Well, at least it wasn't mushy.

This one will be. HAHAHAHA!

Boys: (Backing away).

**Reviewers: Thank you everyone! **

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter 8: Kidnapped

Lila gasped in pain as she tripped. A soldier grabbed her and forced her up, pushing her back into line. She and about twenty other women and child had been captured by the military. Two of the children were Rick and Leo, who were clinging to her, looking scared.

Even though she looked unafraid, Lila was terrified. She didn't like the military, or alchemists. She feared them so much, and being surrounded by them was like a nightmare come true.

She kept seeing Scar falling to the ground as he tried to save them. He had been shot in the left arm and had a bomb thrown at him. He was alive, she was sure of it, but she was more worried about how injured he was. He would try to save all of them, she knew that. But if he were hurt badly, he'd be killed.

Rick shivered, gripping Lila's hand tightly. It was rainy and cold, and a strong wind was blowing in, spraying water in their faces. They were all soaked, and cold, wishes for nothing more then to be around a fire with their kin.

How Lila wished this were a nightmare, and not reality.

"Lila I'm scared," Rick whined as they passed through metal doors and into a jail.

Lila ruffled his hair, smiling warmly at him. "We'll be ok, Scar will save us."

A soldier walked over to the three of them and pushed them into a cell, shutting the door quickly.

'Wonderful,' Lila thought, looking around the cell. It was cold and dark, with a camera in a top corner, watching their every move. There was a bunk bed with thin sheets, and a pillow on each. Three sets of clothes lay on the bottom bunk.

"Gray isn't my color," Lila mused aloud, holding up the largest piece of clothing. It was a dress with shorts. The other two were just s shirt and pants.

Well it was either change into these clothes or get sick in wet ones.

"Put it on," Lila said, handing a set to each boy. "Or you'll get sick."

They looked down at the clothes, their faces mirroring Lila's disgust.

"Come on," Lila said, already changed into her new clothes. At least they were dry, and gave them a little warmth.

As the boys changed, Lila looked out of the window in the door. All the other doors were shut, though some faces were in the window, looking around just as Lila was.

The question on everyone's mind was: What was going to happen to them? Would the military try to torture secrets out of them? Were they going to do experiments on them? Would they be killed, or were they just bait? Why were they here anyways? Why did they capture them and not kill them?

Lila sighed, sitting on the bottom bunk. There were too many questions and not a single answer to comfort her, not that any would be comforting. She just wanted to wake up and find she had fallen asleep after they lit the lanterns. Wake up and find she was safe with Scar, and her people, laughing and talking, and eating, and enjoying the festival.

The door suddenly opened, pulling Lila from her thoughts. Three soldiers stood there, two with guns.

"Come with us," one said, putting handcuffs on her wrists. "The King wants to see you."

Lila looked back at the two boys, watching her with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon, be good." She smiled at them before the door slammed shut, and she was forced along the hallway.

With Scar

One dazed eye opened as something wet hit his face. Slowly, the other eye opened, and Scar looked up to see a young healer putting a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Good you're up," she said, smiling kindly.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out after you hit the ground," the healer explained. "Came close to saving those poor women and children too."

"Wait where's Lila?" He sat up, using his right arm as his left hurt too much. "What happened to her?"

The healer looked at him sadly, shaking her head. "If she was on one of the trucks, she's already gone. She and the others are in central."

Scar cursed softly, putting a hand to his head. "I can't believe I fainted. She was right there, and I let go!"

"Don't beat yourself up child. You should be thankful you aren't dead, you can go and rescue your love once you are healed."

Scar stood up, grabbing his jacket lying next to him. There was no way he'd just lay down and wait to heal while Lila and the others were tortured or killed. He wouldn't leave them there. He lost Lila once, he wouldn't lose her again.

"Wait! Your arm! You're not healed yet," yelled the healer.

Scar turned around, glaring at her. "I can't stay here and wait. I've fought in worse condition and got out alive. I won't wait for just a minor injury!" He was lying. His arm hurt badly, but he could move it, and still stay conscious, that was all that mattered. As long as he got Lila to safety, he didn't care what happened then.

The healer called after him, but Scar ignored her. He would go now, and save his love and friends, no matter what.

Central, Alchemy Headquarter

Lila sat, chained to a chair in the middle of a large room with row upon row of raised benches. People sat in them, high ranking military officers, alchemists, ext.

"You were the one seen with Scar, were you not," King asked?

Lila remained silent. They wouldn't get a single word out of her, not one. She wouldn't tell them anything. One word might mean Scar's death, and she wouldn't be the cause of it.

"Well?"

Lila sat up strait, and fix the King with a stony look that said she wouldn't say a word.

"You can either speak freely, or we'll have to try something else. We won't hurt you or your friends, but you will have to talk to make sure you remain alright."

"Ishbala shall punish those who defy him and stray from the path. You have strayed from the path and defy his words. I shall not assist murderers of the innocent."

"Listen, we asked a simple question, were you the one with Scar? Yes or no," Mustang snapped.

King raised his hand to silence him. He looked down at Lila, strait into her eyes. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "You have a few options. 1: Speak willingly. 2: Go through a bad interrogation. 3: Remain silent and come back everyday till you talk."

Lila remained silent, her head held high. When she spoke, it was in a cold voice. "I will not tell you anything. And I never will."

"Take her away."

With that, Lila was brought back to her cell, unshackled, and left with the two boys.

"It's ok, Scar will rescue us soon," Lila assured the two, wrapping one of the blankets around them. "You can sleep and not worry, I won't let anyone hurt you two."

Slowly, they fell asleep, leaving Lila to try and fall asleep, thoughts of her love being the only comfort to her troubled mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Thanks reviewers, can't say everyone because of something that seems to be going wrong in certain heads of the people who run this amazing site. Sorry for the long update, but I've been a little worried about putting up this chapter, it's kind of weak and stupid. So be nice in the review.

A/N: Please read the note at the bottom, thank you. (Bows)

Chapter 9: Rescue

Ed looked at the building holding the Ishbalians with disgust. This wasn't right. The military had captured women and children just to draw out Scar. They even took his fiancé and were trying to force information out of her.

What he wouldn't give to slug the idiot who came up with this plan. It was wrong, cruel, evil, and downright vial. If only he could help them and not be caught at it. He would love to see the faces of the other alchemists when they went to torment Lila and find her not there.

He looked back to see Al pulling a book from inside his armor. "Man, this armor is annoying, you could fit people inside me, and I'm still a kid."

Click.

A devious smile formed on Ed's face as a plan came to mind.

Central, near prison

Scar slid down a wall to sit on the cold ground. He was so tired. His arm hurt like hell's fire was burning in it. The pain had given him a headache that wouldn't go away, and he had been walking for what felt like forever. But he hadn't stopped once in fear that, if he did stop, Lila would be dead when he got there.

All he had wanted when he was younger was to live happily with Lila and his siblings. Now, it was just a dream that was out of his reach like the stars in the night sky. They forever teased him, twinkling brightly, giving him hope of something that would never come true.

He reached for his locket and opened it, looking down at the two pictures. Lila, him, Kim, his brother, all of them were smiling, unaware that two would be dead. Forever smiling, frozen in time, unaware of the horror of the future.

He closed it with a soft click, and stood up slowly.

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice said cheerfully.

Scar turned around to face Ed and Al, smirking at him in a cheerful way.

"So, come to save your wife, or is she still your fiancé, or just girlfriend?"

Scar lowered his arms, and glared at the two. "This is none of your business, leave."

Ed sighed dramatically, leaning against the wall. "I don't know, they've got the women and children in there locked up pretty tight, you need to get in by stealth."

Scar looked at him, already knowing what the young alchemist was getting at. Ed would help get him inside, and they'd use Al's empty body to transport some outside.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just really don't like what they are doing just to catch you. But if you say so. You lay off the killings, mainly stop it, most that are left didn't do anything that involved the massacre. You do that, and I'll help set everyone free, and cover it up."

Scar glared at him. The foolish child, telling him to stop when the military wouldn't stop even after his people had suffered so much. "You find a way to stop these attacks on my people and I'll agree."

Ed held out his human arm. "Agreed."

Scar shook it. "Now, what do you have planned?"

With Lila

Lila yawned as she curled up under the thin covers. It was night, her fourth there. Every day, twice a day, they questioned her, trying everything to get her to talk. So far, she had remained silent, but it was getting really annoying being asked the same thing over and over again.

Rick and Leo were already fast asleep on the top bunk. They fell asleep an hour ago. It was eleven now.

She had just closed her eyes when something hit her in the head. It felt like a small pebble. Blinking as she sat up, she rubbed her head where the pebble had hit. Her eyes wondered to the window that led outside. A shadowy face was there.

"Scar," she whispered, rushing over. "I knew you'd come."

Scar nodded, reaching in and wiping away the tears that were spilling out of his fiancé's eyes. "Get Rick and Leo up, and tell them to stay silent."

Lila nodded and raced over to the two boys, shaking them awake.

Ed was, at this moment, walking away from the computer room, having fixed up the computers so they showed the cells with the Ishbalian prisoners same as always.

"Now what," asked Lila once she got the boys up?

"Stand back." A flash of blue light momentarily lit the dark cell. The group appreciated the howling winds, growling thunder, flashing lightning, and pounding rain at the moment, as it covered their escape.

A hole appeared in the wall, just large enough for the three to squeeze out.

At once, Lila dive-bombed Scar, hugging him tightly, and hiding her tearstained face in his shirt.

The four boys were gagging, and snickering, pointing at the two adults and their happy little exchange.

"Come on, let's get the rest," Ed said after a moment. He squeezed through the hole, and made one after the other, till he reached the last cell. One by one, women and children squeezed through the holes and out the last one.

"Is that everyone," Al asked, looking around as Ed closed up the hole?

There were a few scattered yeses, and some nods.

"This way," Ed called quietly, leading the group towards the docks, where a ship stood moored. A few Ishbalian men stood on the deck, waving as they drew nearer.

"Ok, everyone on, and hurry," Ed said, helping a young girl onto the boat.

Al looked up and down the street, and nodded. "Still safe."

"This was a lot easier then my last escape," Scar whispered to Lila as he helped her on board.

Then again, Ed and Al hadn't been helping him, and he had the cameras watching him.

Soon, everyone was on board, and ready to shove off.

"Good luck, and remember our deal," Ed reminded Scar, shaking his hand.

"Good luck," Al called.

"Thank you very much," Lila said, bowing her head in respect.

Ed smiled and Al rubbed his metal head. "It was nothing, glad to help. Good luck with… whatever you two are, fiancés, boyfriend/girlfriend, whatever!"

"Fiancés," Lila giggled hugging Scar, who was keeping his face strait.

"See you again one day," the two called as the boat began to move.

Under the cloak of darkness, the group of Ishbalians snuck out of Central, and into the country. They were off towards the mountains, where a large settlement of their people was.

"I still think that escape was boring," Leo muttered. "If those military dogs had come, I'd kick them in the shins, and then slam them to the ground! POW! Then I'd knock them out with a flying kick! WHAM!"

"And I'd send them flying into the jail with a helicopter kick," exclaimed Rick, kicking imaginary soldiers. "Then POW! WHAM! I'd knock their heads together and send them crying home to their mommy's."

"I'd knock more out," Leo stated.

"Oh yeah," challenged the younger boy.

The two siblings glared at each other before continuing explaining what they'd do if the soldiers had come.

Lila smiled, and shook her head at the two as they attacked imaginary soldiers. She didn't mind the quiet escape. It wouldn't be quiet once the morning came. She hoped those two young boys could handle everything and get out of it without getting in trouble.

"So what next," Lila asked, sitting down next to Scar, and putting her head on his shoulder?

Scar looked up at the sky. It had stopped raining, and the clouds were gone, leaving a clear dark sky. The stars looked so much brighter tonight, so much closer. He let a small smile form and put an arm around Lila. "Who knows?"

Lila looked up at the starry sky as well and smiled as she saw a shooting star. She thought about making a wish, but what did she need? With a sigh of content, Lila closed her eyes, and leaned into Scar's hold. She had just what she needed.

And they lived happily ever after together.

WRONG! Sadly, I can't write this, for it is not my duty to weave together sweet, overly romantic happy endings like this. It is my duty to write the events that happened as they happened. And sadly, this is not the way the story ends… well, sadly for Scar, and everyone else, cause I'm still torturing them, good for you guys, cause this story is still going!

**A/N**: As most who've read the story know, I actually go much farther than chapter 9. But my sisters and I reviewed the story and decided to save those parts for a sequel later on. So this is the end of THIS story.

Sequel will be up when I feel like it, which may be a while cause school gonna start and I want to write more chapters first.


End file.
